Two Roads
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Next in the Gone series. "They were pulled in…we must hurry." Tseng commented and Demyx rolled his eyes with a 'duh' face before-with deep breathes-the large group of them let the strands of energy tag them and pull them through the deep, dark door way...


Okay. I was right. After this one, there will be three more. I think, I always write these things before the story but I think I have it down.

I hope you guys like this one. XD

I sighed as we continued to walk down the hall way.

I know I felt Demyx coming towards us from this direction.

The others had felt their soul bonds as well.

But we'd been walking forever.

And I kept getting this feeling that something was following us.

It was scary because I know we killed all the guards.

The only person left was the personal guard of the man that took Demyx and the man himself.

But the presents behind us wasn't human…wasn't anything from this world.

It seemed familiar. Something dark and evil that I should fear…but it had been so long ago that I could not figure out what it was and neither could any of the group.

I shrugged off the feeling again, moving closer to Roxas-who was shaking and kept glancing behind us, Xion-who would glance at the shadows every few seconds, and Hayner, who would stop suddenly and stare at the deep shadows behind us.

"Something is following us." I finally voiced quietly and our group of sixteen (Elena and Rude had left just before we entered to go and get an escape route ready.) froze as we all realized that everyone else felt it.

We seemed to all turn around together and froze as the picture that thirty-two or so shadow heartless painted to us as they emerged from the darkness.

Olette screamed and we all unfroze.

"What do we do? The power of the Moon isn't gonna scare them off, Luck and cards are useless against them, Flower power and light are out and none of the rest of us have a power. All we have is Zexion's illusions." I glared at Kairi.

"What? Do you want me to trick them into thinking we're playing in the garden?"

Actually…

It made me smile as the feeling of my illusion element crept through me for the first time in many days.

None of us had been able to muster the will-let alone the energy-it took to use our elements.

But Demyx was close…I knew he was. The water had been proof.

And that was all I needed to bring the will and energy to me and weave my illusions through the blank minds of the heartless.

They all buzzed in my head and I felt the smirk cover my face.

_We are not here…you did not get that order…you are after each other…_

My thoughts echoed in their empty heads. Erasing the order their boss had given and being replaced with my own.

Seconds later they were attacking each other. Ripping apart the Heartless next to them until only one remained…

I sighed, watching as it turned around and around in confusion before finally falling to the ground and disappearing with a screech.

"That worked."

I gave Saix a look before turning back around to continue walking.

Kairi sighed after a moment of silent walking and looked around the hallway.

"This place gives me the creeps…I wonder how big it is." She glanced at the darkness ahead of us and I shrugged.

"From outside it looked like a castle. I'd say it's pretty big." I answered after a moment of looking around myself.

"Hey, what's that?" Sora quietly asked.

Ever since that suicide attempt earlier on in our travels he had spoken softly, this might have been the longest conversation we've had in the whole journey.  
Anyway, the thing Sora had spotted was what looked like a tunnel.

It arched on the top with a beautiful gothic style frame and something pulled me to it…

My mind suddenly went blank and I could feel my eyes go bleak and unfocused-just heard as the other's reacted the same as me.

The only thing I could hear was the pulsating sounds coming from the door that seemed much more appealing to me than anything else and a small voice in my head that was whispering-pleading-inside my heart to go past it and find what I came for.

But I felt my body move towards the door without my permission and my mind agreed with the voice in my heart and started to scream for me to fight and go straight…

But I was already inside the tunnel and the rest of them were behind me and the light was disappearing and my inner voices suddenly were quiet and I could feel the tunnel and my senses start to blur…

And then everything was blank and I lost consciousness.

Demyx froze…his wide green eyes widening even farther as the feeling of his lover suddenly disappeared.

"He…their not there anymore!" Axel hissed, limping faster and they seemed to have the same Idea.

Larxene and he both gripped a side of him and the three of them sped ahead-the rest of them trying to locate the suddenly not there lovers as they to sped up behind Demyx and his two friends.

A door came into view and Demyx halted in front of it…it arched on the top with a gothic style frame and Demyx could see the nearly invisible threads of power coiling around the surrounding hallway.

"They were caught in…we must hurry." Tseng commented and Demyx rolled his eyes with a 'duh' face before-with deep breathes-the large group of them let the strands of energy tag them and pull them through the deep, dark door way…


End file.
